


In Blue

by Savva



Series: My FanArt [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip, Snager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savva/pseuds/Savva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance in blue</p><p>In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. All characters and images belong to their rightful owners. This is for entertainment only and no profit is being sought or gained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Blue




End file.
